Alex's Holiday Surprise
by Rosie118
Summary: It's almost Christmas in the Human and Wizard World. But then Alex and Mason get trapped in the Wizard World and there's no magic. So will the wizard/werewolf couple get back home in time for the holiday? Sorry if this summary stinks. Enjoy and plz review
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hey everyone, it's me winxfairy18 again. I know that I haven't finished any of my other WOWP stories but I just thought since it's almost the holidays, I thought it would be fun to do. As always I do not own WOWP. Enjoy and plz review!

**

* * *

**

Alex's Christmas Surprise

It was just a few more days until Christmas and the Russo family and Mason were just finishing up decorating the place. Theresa Russo was cooking, Jerry Russo was eating the deserts Theresa had made for Christmas Eve, Justin and Max Russo were decorating the tree, Harper Finkle was hanging up the family's Christmas stockings, and Alex Russo and Mason Greyback were cuddled up in front of the fireplace that Alex made appear with her wand.

"Jerry will you stop eating the coconut cream pies! They're for after Christmas dinner" Theresa shouted.

"Sorry…but they're so good" Jerry said as he licked the cream frosting off his fingers.

"Oh, hey Alex, can you go to the Wiz market and pick up these things?" Justin asked showing his sister a list of items.

"Why can't you go? I mean it's your stuff" Alex complained.

"Because of two reasons, one: it's almost Christmas. And two: you're not doing anything but lying on the couch with your hairy-werewolf boyfriend!" Justin exclaimed as Alex gave him a glare look.

"Fine" Alex said as she stood up and snatched the grocery list out of Justin's hand.

"Hey Justin, where do you want me put this ladder?" Max said as he started to swing it around.

"Max, be careful with that! You might hit someone" Harper mentioned.

"Yeah right Harper, like I'm going to hit," ***smash* **"…oops" Max said as he turned his head around.

***gasp* **"MY LAMP!" Theresa yelled.

"And you might want to add unicorn glue to that list too" Justin added.

"C'mon Mason, let's get out of here before anything worse happens" Alex said

In the Wizard World, it's colder and it snows heavier than it does in the human world when it's winter. As Alex and Mason bundled up in their winter jackets, things got a little more out of hand after Max broke the lamp. So the wizard/werewolf couple left as fast as they could, so they wouldn't have to watch the "family outing".


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Here is the second chapter of "Alex's Holiday Surprise". I hope you are enjoying the story so far. And like I have always and will say I don't own WOWP.

**

* * *

**

Alex's Holiday Surprise

When Alex and Mason got down to the wizards' lair, Alex made sure she had enough power in her wand. Just in case they got stuck in the Wizard World, she could just flash them out of there. When Mason opened the Wizard portal, a strong icy wind came through and froze one of the book shelves. So Alex took out her wand again and recited a spell.

"_Cashemerus Appearus" _**(from the episode "Alex in the Middle) **Alex said.

At that moment, her and Mason were wearing cashmere sweaters over their jackets. Except when they looked down to see what kind of sweaters they had on, Alex had realized she had zapped on two of her mom's holiday sweaters.

"Okay, umm…let me try that again because we are not wearing these things in public" Alex said as Mason agreed.

When Alex re-did the spell a second time, a plain light green sweater with a small candy-cane pin on it appeared on her and then a plain dark blue sweater appeared on Mason.

"Much better" Alex and Mason said together.

After that, the both of them walked through the portal and closed it behind them. When they got to the Wiz market, the store was pretty busy. They saw wizards fighting over clothes, elves fighting over Christmas hams, and everything else you would see at last minute holiday shopping. So Alex and Mason just ignored what was happening and continued to walk through the store getting the items they needed.

"Okay, so how about I take one half of the list and you take the other half? And when we're both done, we'll just meet by the cashier line" Alex suggested.

"Sounds duel able" Mason agreed.

"So I'll see you in a little bit?" Alex asked smiling.

"I'll miss you brown eyes" Mason said smiling.

"I'll miss you too. Now go and hurry unless you want to wrestle with other creatures over magic tinsel" Alex said teasing Mason.

After fifteen minutes, Alex was at the check-out line waiting for her boyfriend to come with the other half of the order. She then saw Mason coming towards the cashier line.

"Sorry about that love. I needed to use the restroom" Mason apologized.

"Drinking out of the toilet bowl again?" Alex asked.

"Maybe" Mason mumbled.

"Well after you rinse your mouth out with mouth wash or something. I'm not letting you kiss me until then" Alex chuckled.

After Alex and Mason checked out, they walked out of the store. While they were walking back home, it started to snow even harder. So now it looked like a blizzard and Alex and Mason had trouble seeing and walking through the snow, so they held hands so they wouldn't lose each other.

"Alex, I think we should stop and take a rest!" Mason shouted over the gusty wind.

"Yeah we should. I think there's a wizard hotel around here somewhere!" Alex shouted back.

When Alex couldn't see anything, she took out her wand and a small ball of light was showing on top of it. After a minute went by, Alex's wand had stopped working. She then looked at her wand and it still said it had full power. But luckily Alex and Mason saw a building and head towards it. When they got closer up to it, they saw the words "Wiz World Hotel". So the wizard/werewolf couple walked inside in relief.

"Hello, and welcome to the Wiz World Hotel. How may I help you?" asked the manager.

"Uh, yeah, we need a room because we can't get back home in this blizzard" Alex said.

"Ah, you're just in luck. We have one room left that's available" the manager said, "stay by my side please" the man added.

When Alex and Mason walked next to the hotel's manager, he flashed the three of them to the room. They were soon in front of a room. And the hotel manager handed Alex the room key.

"Oh yeah, one more thing" Alex started, "if you don't mind me asking, but umm, is your wand working because mine just stopped working" Alex mentioned.

"No miss. In fact none of the wizards' wands won't be working" the manager said.

"What! Why?" Alex asked.

"That is because at the Wizard Power Plant, they let all of the dragons go on a holiday break. So wizards can only use a tiny bit of hand magic. Don't you get the wiz-memos?" the manager soon asked.

"Uh, yeah I do. I just wanted to make sure I read it correctly" Alex lied.

"Well anyways, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Wiz World Hotel and happy wiz-holidays!" the manager said as he flashed himself out of the hallway.

"How come everyone else puts wiz in front of everything, but when I said 'wiz-echo' you said that…" Mason started.

"Oh, will you give that a rest!" Alex yelled softly so no one could hear.

After that, Alex placed the room key in the slot and when the light flashed green, her and Mason walked inside. The room was about the same size as Alex's bedroom. The room was also decorated for the holidays. The room had a small tree in the corner with lights and ornaments on it; the bed sheets were red and green with a snowman pattern; there were real snowflakes hanging from the ceiling; and there was also a small fireplace against the wall. And there was a mantle above the fireplace and it had two Christmas stockings hanging from it. When Alex and Mason put the bags down, Alex took her cell-phone out so she could call her family and tell them what happened.

_**Back at the Russo's house:**_

"Where are Alex and Mason? They should've been back by now!" Jerry said.

"They're probably just making out" Max guessed as everyone gave him a look.

Just then Justin's cell-phone started to ring. When he looked at the caller ID, he saw his sister's name and answered right away.

"Alex, you and Mason should've been back now" Justin said.

"_I know, but we got a little side track" _Alex on the other end of the call.

"Like how?" Justin asked.

As Alex explained what happened to her and Mason, Justin was trying to figure out a plan to help them get back home.

"Well, couldn't you have just used your wand though?" Justin pointed out.

"_Yes, but the hotel manager said that at the Wizard Power Plant, all of the dragons went on a holiday break and won't be back until after Christmas. So we can only use a small amount of hand magic" _Alex explained.

"Well even if you tried to use hand magic to flash back home, it wouldn't be enough anyway" Justin mentioned.

"_Well it's like a blizzard right now in the Wizard World and the snow is too deep to walk in. So that's why Mason and I will be spending the night here until the snow storm clears up a bit"_ Alex said.

"Alright, just call us when you're out of the hotel then" Justin said as Alex hung up on the other end.

"Well, where is she?" Theresa asked concerned.

"There at the Wiz World Hotel be…" Justin started as he was cut off.

"Oh great, the two of them are at a nice hotel, while the rest of us are working our butts off for the holidays" Theresa complained.

"But, there's a snow storm going on right now in the Wizard World and none of the wizards' wands don't work because everyone at the Wizard Power Plant are on holiday break and won't be back until after Christmas" Justin explained.

"Oh, my poor mihja, she's stuck in a ventisca. That's Spanish for blizzard" Theresa said.

"Oh man, that means that Alex won't be bringing my cream-puffs either" Jerry whined.

"Jerry! Aren't you worried that our daughter might not be back in time for Christmas?" Theresa yelled at her husband.

Just then, there was a bright flash in the middle of the room. In its place were the groceries that Alex and Mason had picked up from the Wiz mart. Jerry soon ran over to one of the bags and took out his cream-puffs.

"Hey there's a note here from Alex and Mason" Harper pointed out.

"What does it say?" Theresa asked curiously.

After Theresa asked what the note said, everyone started to hear Alex and Mason's voices.

"_**Alex had enough magic to flash the groceries home at least**_, _**so we'll see you back on Christmas. *Maybe* Alex. *Sorry*"**_

After that everyone looked at each other worried. Well, all accept for Jerry who was completely out of it because he was enjoying his cream-puffs. But other than that, the Russo family was worried that Alex and Mason might not be back for the holidays.

Notes: So Alex and Mason are trapped in the Wizard World and might not be back home in time for Christmas. Will the snow storm ever stop? And will Mr. Russo ever stop eating so he can worry about Alex and Mason? Until next chapter. **P.S: sorry if this chapter was a little long, I needed to fit a lot of things in here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: So here is the third chapter of "Alex's Holiday Surprise". I hope you guys like it so far. Enjoy and plz review! As usual I do not own WOWP.

**Last time: **In the last chapter Alex and Mason went to the Wizard World to do some shopping for Justin. But on their way back they got into a snow storm and had to stop and stay at a hotel until it stopped snowing. Also Alex couldn't use her wand because no one was working at the Wizard Power Plant, so magic was out of the question. Now the couple might not make it home on time for the holidays.

**Alex's Holiday Surprise**

After Alex flashed the shopping bags back to the house, she fell onto the bed exhausted as Mason sat next to her.

"What are we going to do Mason? We may not get home on time for the holidays" Alex said worried.

"You don't know that for a fact Alex. Maybe, it'll stop snowing sooner than you think" Mason mentioned.

"I guess you're right" Alex said sitting up.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, we should get some rest. We had a rough day" Mason pointed out.

"I'll change us into our pajamas then" Alex said, _"Mason and I had a rough day, we want to change into our PJs" _Alex chanted.

When Alex said the spell, a pair of pajamas that they usually wear to bed had flashed on them. Alex had on a pair of flannel plaid pajama pants and a pink t-shirt. While Mason…well, he was in a nightgown and cap. And Alex was very surprised at what she saw, but couldn't help but laugh either.

"You sleep in a nightgown and cap?" Alex chuckled.

"Yes" Mason mumbled in embarrassment, "just don't tell anyone, okay?" Mason said as Alex nodded he head.

"I won't, but let me just flash you out of those at least and into something else" Alex said as Mason agreed.

_**Back at the Russo's house:**_

Everyone was in the sitting area, while Justin was pacing around the room trying to think of a plan to help Alex and Mason.

"What are we going to do Jerry? I don't want my daughter and her boyfriend stuck in the Wizard World on Christmas" Theresa said concerned.

"Don't worry Theresa, I'll think of something…Justin, have you thought of anything yet to help your sister?" Jerry asked his oldest son.

As Justin shook his head no, Theresa got up to finish making dinner.

_**Next morning (in the Wizard World):**_

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Alex and Mason were still asleep, until the hotel's alarm clock woke Alex up. Since the clock was on Mason's side of the bed, Alex kept shoving him to hit the snooze button when he finally did. After ten minutes, the alarm clock went off again and Alex was shoving her werewolf boyfriend again until she accidently pushed him off the bed, immediately waking Mason up for good.

"Ugh, Alex" Mason said popping his head up from the floor.

"Sorry Mason. But you know how I'm not a morning person" Alex mentioned.

As Mason got up from the floor, he walked over to the window and saw that it had stopped snowing. So he went over to Alex to wake her up and tell her how it stopped snowing outside. When Alex rose her head up from the pillow, she turned her head towards the window and saw it too.

"Oh My God Mason, it stopped snowing. That means we can go home!" Alex shouted excitedly as she hugged her boyfriend.

"You see Alex, I told you it would stop snowing" Mason said as he and Alex were still hugging each other.

When Alex and Mason let go of each other, she walked into the bathroom to get herself changed. After fifteen minutes, she came back out seeing Mason was ready to go as well. So the young couple linked their arms together and walked out the hotel room. When they got down to the lobby, they saw a bunch of other wizards and magical creatures upset and turning around with their luggage and heading back to their rooms. Then when Alex saw the hotel manager, she stopped him so she could ask him a question

"Umm, excuse me. What's going on?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because of the snow storm last night, we've been snowed in. Just look for yourself" the manager said as he walked away.

So Alex and Mason walked over to the front door to take a look.

"Oh My God, that's got to be at least 50 ft. of snow" Alex exclaimed.

"Now what do we do?" Mason asked.

"I guess we go back to the hotel room and try calling my parents and tell them we won't be home for Christmas" Alex said.

As Mason and Alex headed back to their room, they looked at each other upset but glad at the same time because they knew that they still had one other keeping each other company. When they got back to the room, Alex headed towards the phone and dialed Justin's wand number. While she was waiting for her brother to pick up, she walked over to the window realizing there was snow blocking there too. Finally Justin answered.

"_Hello?" Justin asked._

"Hey Justin, it's me" Alex said.

"_Alex, did it stop snowing in the Wizard World yet?" Justin asked concerned._

"Yeah, it did" Alex said.

"_That's great! What time will you guys be home?" Justin asked on the other end of the call._

"Umm…about a week or so" Alex said very quickly

"_A WEEK! Why so long?" Justin asked shocked._

"Because of the snow storm last night, everyone here at the hotel, including Mason and I, are snowed in. There's like 50 ft. of snow outside" Alex explained.

"_What? Alex, I think you're exaggerating a little bit," Justin started as he walked down to the lair, "I mean it couldn't have snow that…much…oh" Justin said as he opened the wizard portal and finding the opening blocked by WHOLE LOT of snow._

"You see?" Alex pointed out.

"_Yep, I see it now. So what are you and Mason going to do?" Justin asked._

"I don't know. But umm…just, tell mom and dad that Mason and I will see you guys after the holidays, okay? Oh and Justin, Merry Christmas" Alex said as she hung up and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and started to cry a bit.

Notes: Sorry if the ending of this chapter was a little sad. But trust me, in the next few chapters, they'll end better.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: So here is the fourth chapter of "Alex's Holiday Surprise". I hope you guys like it so far. Enjoy and plz review! As usual I do not own WOWP.

**Last time: **In the last chapter, it finally stopped snowing in the Wizard World, but Alex, Mason and the other residents at the hotel are now snowed in. And Alex still couldn't use her wand because magic was still out. So Alex and Mason are definitely sure that they won't be home for Christmas.

**Alex's Holiday Surprise**

When Justin put his wand back into his back pocket, Theresa stopped cooking and walked over to her oldest son.

"Was that Alex?" Theresa asked concerned.

"Yeah, it was her" Justin said softly.

"Well, what did she say?" Theresa asked.

"Everyone at the hotel are snowed in, including her and Mason. So they won't be back until after the holidays" Justin said sadly.

After Justin gave his family the bad news, they were all sad that Alex and Mason won't be here for Christmas.

_**Back at the hotel…**_

Once Alex put the phone back, she got up and walked towards the window. She stared outside and saw nothing but white cold snow. Alex put her head down as she if she was looking at her feet and tried to hold back her tears. Soon Mason got up as well and went to go comfort his girlfriend.

"It's going to be alright love" Mason said as he wrapped his arm around Alex.

"I know, but this would have been our first Christmas together and it's also the first time I won't be home with my family for Christmas" Alex started to cry.

"Well, what does your family usually do on Christmas?" Mason asked getting his girlfriend a tissue.

"Well, on every Christmas Eve, my mom and I would make gingerbread, sugar cookies, chocolate chip, and all the cookies you could think of. Harper would make those stupid looking holiday sweaters" Alex said.

"That's the one thing I won't mind missing" Mason chuckled as Alex did the same.

"Then Justin and Max would decorate the tree. While my dad made some of his homemade eggnog. Then after we ate dinner, we would go caroling" Alex added.

"That last one doesn't sound like the Alex Russo I know" Mason smiled.

"Oh, we did go caroling, but I didn't really sing. I just mouthed out the words while everyone else was actually singing" Alex mentioned.

As Alex kept explaining to Mason about her family's holiday traditions, there was a knocking at the door. So Alex went to go see who it was. It was the hotel manager.

"Oh, hello" Alex said.

"Hello Miss Russo. I've been going room to room to see if anyone needs anything. Do you need anything?" the manager asked.

"Oh, well actually, we do need firewood" Alex mentioned.

"I will send someone up with it. Have a nice evening" he said as he flashed himself away.

When the manager left, Alex closed the door and walked to the bed and sat down again. Just then there was a bright flash in the room and there were some bags with some clothes, tooth brushes, shampoo, and other things packed in there. When Mason and Alex walked over to the luggage, Alex noticed a note on one of the bags.

"Look, there's a note" Alex said taking it off the bag.

"It's from your mom and dad," Mason started, _"Dear Alex and Mason, Justin told us that you won't be home for the holidays this year. We are all upset that you guys will be away for Christmas this year for the very first time. So your father and I packed you some things you and Mason might need. Have a Merry Christmas mi hjia, you too Mason. Love Mom and Dad" _Mason read out loud.

After Mason finished reading the letter, Alex took out some of her things and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed Mason. I'm feeling a little…tired" Alex said softly.

"Alright Alex" Mason said back.

After Alex walked into the bathroom and shut the door, Mason sat on the bed and took out a notepad and pencil.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll make this a Christmas you'll truly never forget" Mason said to himself.

Notes: So what does Mason have in mind? Will him and Alex ever get back home? Until next chapter.


End file.
